Compounds based on hydroxy substituted nitrostyrene have been developed as of special interest having antifungal, antibacterial and anthelmintic properties. Antimicrobials and anthelmintics were the subject of the investigations.
It is an object of this invention to prepare substituted hydroxynitrostyrene derivatives using an organic aldehyde to produce new compounds having properties not reported in the literature.